christmas duel: Mokuba vs Téa Gardner and aftermath
by nerd314314
Summary: I did not own yugioh. Mokuba and Téa Gardner duels in a snowball duel. where a player lose lifepoints, a snowball is thrown at them. who will win this duel? contains 1 made up card, sorry for errors Mokuba is 14 and Téa Gardner is 17. contains one sided Mokuba x Téa Gardner( Mokuba has the feelings)


Mokuba and kaiba was at a christmas party with Téa Gardner hosted by her since her friends and family had to go a business trip and could not come. Téa Gardner sid " thanks for coming.". Kaiba and Mokuba said " thanks" with Mokuba blushing a little bit. Then give you each other a gift. Kaiba got a Blue-Eyes White Dragon ring from Mokuba and Blue-Eyes White Dragon ugly christmas sweater from Téa Gardner . Mokuba got a Blue-Eyes White Dragon snow globe from kaiba and a stuffed Blue-Eyes White Dragon animal from Téa Gardner. Mokuba liked his gifts a lot. Téa Gardner got a Shining Friendship themed ugly christmas sweater from kaiba and a gold diamond ring with the word " Friendship" on it. Téa Gardner said " thanks for the gifts". Kaiba and Mokuba said " thank you for the gifts.". Mokuba asked Téa Gardner " can we have a friendly duel , Téa Gardner? If you don't want to , I undestand. If we duel, don't hold back against me.". Téa Gardner said " Let it be a snowball duel, everytime one of us lose lifepoints we get hit with a snowball deal?". Mokuba smiled and said " deal" in a heartbeat. Mokuba and Téa Gardner got heir dueldisks on. All 3 of them step out of her house. All of the sudden Yugi, Joey and Mai came up and siad " we came back early. sorry for being late.". Mokuba and Téa Gardner said " later better than never.". Yugi, Joey and Mai said " we can't stay long Merry christmas! wait, why you two have dueldisk on.?"kaiba said " There going to duel duh! But it's a snowball duel.". Joey was confused and said " I am so confused. ".Mai said " use your brain, it means when one of them lose lifepoints they get hit by a snowball.". "ok" Joey said. The rest of the gang said " sounds like fun." Mokuba and Téa Gardner started their dueldisks and said " Duel!"

Mokuba said " girls go 1st. " Téa Gardner said " My turn. I summon Dunames Dark Witch in attack mode. I set 1 card. I end my turn." Mokuba said " My turn I draw! I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destory your set card! I then normal summon Nova Summoner in attack mode. I play Shrink to cut your witch's attack in half. Nova Summoner attack Dunames Dark Witch ." Téa Gardner smiled when her lifepoints went down to 3500 and she said " hit me with a snowball.". Mokuba threw a small snowball at Téa Gardner. It softly hit her on her arm. Téa Gardner said with a smile " it's tickles!". Mokuba said " let the fun continue. I end my turn. " Téa Gardner said " My turn I draw! I play Brain control! I pay 800 lifepoints to take control of Nova summoner until the end phase." Téa Gardner 's ligepoints went down to 2700 and she smiled seeing the joy Mokuba was having in this duel while he threw his small snow ball. Mokuba watched his monster went to Téa Gardner 's field. Téa Gardner said " I scarfice my monster to summon Airknight Parshath. since the monster was scarficed, it's effect don't go Parshath attack you directly, Mokuba!". Mokuba smiled when his lifepoints went down to 2100 and got hit by the snowball on his cheek. He giggled and said " good shot.". Mai said " look like they are having fun.". Téa Gardner said " due to my monster effect, since i dealed battle damage, I draw 1 card. Then I end my turn.". Mokuba said " My turn I draw! I summon Masked Dragon in attack mode. Then I play Creature swap! we swap monsters now. you get my Masked Dragon. I get your Airknight Parshath! ". Téa Gardner said " i see your combo you going to do, that is a smart combo.". Mokuba said with a blush " thanks, Airknight Parshath attack Masked Dragon!". Téa Gardner smiled while her lifepoints dropped down to 2200 and when snowball hit her softly on her face cheek. Mokuba said " Airknight make me draw a card. Mask Dragon's effect in grave let me special summon a dragon from my deck with 1500 or less attack points in attack mode. I special summon a Masked Dragon from my deck in attack mode. It attacks you directly!". Téa Gardner seen her lifepoints drop to 800 and snowball in her face. " good throw!" Téa Gardner said. Mokuba said with a blush " thanks! I set 2 cards facedown! I end my turn!".Téa Gardner said " My turn, I draw! I play Hey, Trunade! The set spell and traps return to hand. I summon Dancing Fairy in attack mode. I play Smile world. since there are 3 monsters on the field, all monsters gain 300 attack points until the end phase. I play raigeki to destory all your monsters. Dancing Fairy attack Mokuba directly!". Mokuba's smiled when his lifepoints dropped down to 100 and the snow that was in his hair because of Téa Gardner 's snowball. Téa Gardner said " I set 1 card. My turn is over!". Mokuba said " My turn I draw!". Téa Gardner said " I play my trap, Fairy's trap magic. I can only play this card in draw phase. You cannot play spell , traps or monsters this turn. You cannot set monsters this turn! you can only set spell or traps this turn since I control a fairy monster!". Kaiba and the gang said " this is a close duel, but that card might sealed her win in this.".

Mokuba said with a smile " I am in corner. I set 3 cards facedown. I end my turn." Téa Gardner said " This was a fun duel, I draw! I play pot of desires! I banished the top ten cards from my deck facedown to draw 2 cards. Dancing Fairy , let's end this attack Mokuba directly. " Mokuba said " I play Magic Cylinder! It negates your attack and you take damage equal to it's attack meaning I win,. ". Téa Gardner said " not that easy. I play a quick play spell, shrink . Then I play a quick play spell,Half Shut! with this combo, I will survive!". Mokuba said " I chain by playing my counter trap card, Solemn Judgment! I pay half of my lifepoints to negate Half Shut and destory it.!". Mokuba saw his lifepoints went down to 50 and snow in his face. Téa Gardner said " that means my Dancing Fairy has 850 attack points that means Magic cylinder will wipe out ." Mokuba said " It was a good duel!" Téa Gardner said " I agree." while her lifepoints hit zero with snow in her hair from the snowball. kaiba said " that duel was fun to watch.". Mai and Joey said " true!". Yugi said " I have to go now." yugi, Joey and Mai said " bye". kaiba, Téa Gardner and Mokuba waved at them. Then the gang left. Kaiba said " it's late do you wanna us to spend the night?". Téa Gardner said " do you like to spend the night, Mokuba?". Mokuba's heart felt like his heart missed a beat and answered quickly " yes" with a blush. They went back in Téa Gardner 's house.

Téa Gardner took a warm shower . After she was out of the warm shower and she puts on her pajamas. She said to Mokuba " I am done . It's your turn to take shower. Mokuba said " you look cute in the pajames" causing him to blush super hard because he realize he said that outloud. Téa Gardner said " thank you, Mokuba" giving him a big nonromantic kiss on his right face cheek causing Mokuba to blush very hard. Mokuba went to take a warm shower. After he get done, he put his space themed pajamas and walked in the living room seeing kaiba already sleep. Téa Gardner said " you look adorable in those Pajamas." casing Mokuba to blush like crazy. Téa Gardner went to sleep on Mokuba's chest in a nonromantic way. Mokuba was thinking in his head " I love you, Téa Gardner with all of my heart and soul. That duel we had was the best duel ever. ". Then Mokuba went to sleep.


End file.
